


The Legends of Pinkie

by TheTruePinkNinja



Series: The Legends from Jiating Village [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Battle, Death, Fire, Gen, Its really not good times in the beginning, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Panic, Parental Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stabbing, lots and lots of fighting, whoomp she's an orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruePinkNinja/pseuds/TheTruePinkNinja
Summary: Marcie was seven years old when her parents died.It wasn’t a peaceful, serene feeling of passing, either. It wasn’t just a softly toned conversation with a neighbor, explaining the meaning of death and trying to find some answer to the question “Why?” that would make sense to a child.There were no gentle consolations, no dark vases filled with flowers, not even a candle-lit vigil.It was bloody. It was gut-wrenching. It didn’t happen quickly.If anybody knew, it was Marcie.She watched.
Series: The Legends from Jiating Village [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043712
Kudos: 1





	1. The Night

It took a moment for the orange hue of the fires outside and the smoky air to wake the young girl in a coughing fit. She squinted into the hazy room, and quickly ran towards the door of her bedroom once the instinct of danger set in her mind. It was too warm to be fall, and that could only mean fire.

“Mommy?!“ Marcie called into the smoke, pausing and straining for a response against the loud pops and crackle from the flames chewing on wood. The only clear response she got was a dangerous snap in the wood, and a sudden shift in the house’s structure. She shrieked, before making her way down the hall and around the corner, rushing down the stairs. 

She squinted into the smoke, her sky blue eyes burning from the ash. To her left, the kitchen was engorged in flames. She grit her teeth, stepping down and backing away, attempting to scream out into the suffocating smoke. “Dadd-”

Marcie yelped again, as she was picked up and thrown over somebody’s shoulder, before being rushed outside. Neighboring houses and bodies laid in the alleyways were blurred in vision. She could barely make out the crimson gashes on sides and chests of neighbors. The house behind them swayed dangerously, before falling sideways and taking another house with it. The person carrying her turned the corner beside the Inn, setting her down and instantly pulling her into a tight hug, scythe dropping to her side.

“Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, Marcie, don’t scare me like that!“ Her father sighed, pulling back to check on her. Marcie looked wide-eyed out into the alleyway, towards the remains of her childhood home. 

“I-I didn’t know, Daddy…“ She whimpered slightly, her eyes settling on a bloodied corpse that was closer than most. Her father sighed, shaking his head and pulling his daughter close again, directing her attention away from the bodies. 

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart,“ He planted a kiss on her head, a tinge of guilt hanging on the edge of his tone “I should’ve came to gotten you earlier, I just hadn’t realized how bad the attack would get.“

“Attack?“ Marcie asked, looking up to her father with a frightened look. Naku nodded, but returned it with a small smile. 

“Hey. You don’t get to worry, okay? Ain’t nothing can take me down!” He chuckled. Marcie returned the smile with her own, though it wasn’t as confident as her father’s. 

The clanging of walking bones caught Naku’s attention, sounding from the road they’d just left. He picked Marcie back up, grabbing his scythe before sprinting out into the main road. “Let’s find your mother!”

They ran towards the back of the village, passing rows of dark cedar homes that were either in the process of burning, about to be burned, or already burned down. Strange vehicles guarded the roads, the only clear exits from the village. Corpses dotted the streets, though Marcie did her best to draw her attention away from them, no matter how much her brain told her to stare. Y’know, in case they came to life as zombies and started the apocalypse. 

“Myra!” Her father’s voice called out, before he knelt to set Marcie down. They were approaching the town square by now, where dwindling crowds of surviving citizens mixed with wrathful monsters. They were pale, bony creatures with large heads and sunken red eyes. Most were running about, setting fires to buildings or attacking the citizens of Jiating Village. Naku grabbed Marcie’s arm firmly, pushing her in front of them to keep her in sight.

Amidst the chaos, her mother shoved back one of the monsters with her staff, following up with a smack across its jaw. The monster’s head spun around, only for it to readjust and snarl. Naku sprinted ahead of Marcie, kicking it over again. It glowered over at the two, before scrambling and sprinting away.  
“I could’ve handled that, you know.“ Myra sighed. Naku shrugged.

“Eh. I’d prefer to steal the glory.” He mused slightly. Myra rolled her eyes, looking behind them and relaxing when she saw Marcie. In a split second, she was hugging her daughter close, checking up on her and asking if Marcie was alright, while Marcie complained of her overbearing motherly care. Meanwhile, Naku glanced around, frowning at the landscape.

“Myra, I’d hate to break up the reunion, but we have to get out of here! The village isn’t safe.“ He nudged the two, his tone insistent. “They’ve blocked all the roads. Our only way out is through the woods.”

Myra, still hugging Marcie close, looked around, eventually spotting a clear path to the edge of the woods. “There!“ 

Naku nodded, striking at an approaching monster. “Take Marcie! I’ll follow!”

With that, Myra picked Marcie up, dropping her staff on the way. The young girl watched her father carefully as he blocked, beat, and sliced at the skeletal warriors, making his way slowly towards them. 

“Come on, Daddy…” Marcie muttered, a dreadful pit growing in her stomach. Her view was blocked only for a second by a few villagers, but when she saw her father again, he wasn’t alone.

A lone, almost shadowy figure stood close to him, gripping Naku’s shoulder and forcing a dark blade through his chest, a sprinkle of blood silhouetting against the light of the flames. Marcie’s scream caught in her throat, watching as the figure made a forceful twist of the blade, before letting his body drop to the cobblestone ground.

She must have made some sound, though the world was in a dull mute. Her mother looked back to the scene, her muscles freezing for a moment in shock. She turned, blocking Marcie’s view as she set her down.

Tears were welled up in Myra’s eyes, but the expression she held in them was fierce. If there was a lump in her throat, she hid it well. 

“Marcie, I want you to listen to me very closely.” Myra instructed. Marcie involuntary glanced behind her mother, hoping by some miraculous event her father had risen and begun fighting off the stranger once again. She couldn’t spot past her mother, and could only assume the worst.

“Marcie!“ Myra commanded her attention again. “Please, I know it’s very scary, but I need you to listen to me right now, okay?“

The young girl nodded, looking up to her mother, who again tried to compose herself.

“Marcie, do you remember when we’d go out in the field and play all sorts of games?” The girl nodded, and Myra gave a trembling smile in return.

“Do you remember how to get there?” Marcie nodded again. “M-Mommy… wh-”

“I need you to run there, Marcie.” Myra interrupted. “I want you to run as fast as you can and wait for me there, okay? Hide in the field, and come out only if I call for you, alright?“

Marcie frowned. “Mommy, what are you gonna-”

“I’m going to help your father. Now it’s very important to me that you run there, understand?“ Myra repeated, as if she were trying to cement it in Marcie’s mind. The young girl nodded, though many questions rushed through her mind that she wanted - needed to ask her mother. What if she couldn’t find Marcie? Was Dad gonna be okay? Was she even going to be okay?

The only response she got for all these unasked questions was one last look from her mother, and “I love you Marcie. We both do. Don’t ever forget that.”  
Then she sprinted back into the burning village.

Marcie yelled out after her mother, but didn’t dare step away from the safety of the dense foliage. She didn’t dare run towards the field either. All Marcie had ever known was this village and her parents, and all of it was burning in front of her. So all she could do was wait for her mother on the side of her burning home.

Myra bent down, picking up her staff as she ran, bringing the end up to the figure’s chest in one smooth motion. The figure fell back, but wasted no time kicking the staff from her hands and bringing the katana to her side. Myra cried out, looking to the figure once more. She seemed to mouth something to them, before the figure let her drop to the ground, providing an additional stab to ensure the deed was done.

Marcie could only reattach herself to the world when she saw the figure turn her way.


	2. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie froze once she realized the figure had turned her way.
> 
> It seemed to pause, as if waiting to see if she’d run away or not, before stepping towards her.
> 
> ‘I gotta get out of here.’ Her muscles disobeyed Marcie once again.
> 
> ‘Move. Move!’ She tried begging herself, as the figure grew closer.
> 
> Finally, she tore out of her shock, sprinting into the brush, heart hammering as only one thought crossed her mind.
> 
> ‘RUN.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CW for chapter]
> 
> Panic, PTSD, light gore, blood mention.
> 
> ((Just a heads up, but Mushin is the practice of basically voiding emotion and circumstance during things like combat.))

Where even was the field? The forest around Marcie suddenly didn’t seem familiar. Was she even going east anymore? Or was it northeast? Was it even east? Or north?

The girl yelped, blocking sharp edges of the leaves with her arms as she ran. Wasn’t there a path they usually followed? Marcie slipped against the mud as she turned to the right. The figure had to still be chasing her. If it killed her parents, why leave her, unless it was for some psychotic lesson the child could not yet understand?

Marcie paused for split second, glancing around at the foliage. The bushes and trees all looked like the same path. Marcie wasn’t even sure where she had come from. A twig snapped behind her, and she yelled out again, sprinting through the woods once again. 

“HELP!” A scream tore through Marcie’s throat. There had to be somebody. Somebody had to survive the fires, it couldn’t just be her. “SOMEBODY HELP-”

Something thin slid against her side, almost tugging at her skin. Marcie yelped out in surprise, stumbling over her feet. She couldn’t fall, couldn’t stop. If she did, she’d get killed just as her parents had been. Marcie grunted in effort, putting forth another burst of speed. Her legs ached. Her side was slowly being coated in something wet and sticky, and began to slowly burn more with every step.

Marcie swallowed, glancing behind her for a split second. Her foot caught on a branch, sending her falling into the brush, landing on the side of a small hill. Her side sparked with pain. The young girl looked up to the dark foliage. Shadows seems to whisper and dance, taunting her coming death. She was surrounded by enemies. There was no more running.

Tears brimmed her eyes, as she tried to choke back sobs. Her father had always taught her Mushin, but she couldn’t hold back all events that had already transpired. The young girl pushed against the grass, wincing as pain shot through her side once again. She curled up, hoping the shadows would help her in hiding from the murderer. 

Something moved beyond the hill, and for a moment Marcie’s gut felt sour, as if she knew the figure had found her, and was only humoring her in a few more seconds of life. The footsteps were soft against the dirt, followed by a third step. Marcie held her breath for a moment, before calling out.

“H… Hello?”

The footsteps paused, then shuffled slightly, as if the person was turning. An old man spoke up, warm, if not concerned. “Hello?”

Thank the First Spinjitzu Master.

Marcie’s voice caught in her throat, as she attempted to lift herself up once more, her arms shaky before falling again into the grasses. “Help…”

There were hurried steps, before an old man with a long beard slid down the small hillside beside her. He eyed the girl, frowning once he saw the blood. “Oh dear…”

Tearing off a small bit of cloth from his gi, he gently lifted her arm, pressing down on the wound.

“Aah!” The girl yelped, pushing the man’s hand away. “That hurts!”

The bearded man gave her a curt look, gently bringing her hand away. “It’s to help stop the bleeding. Hold still.”

Marcie winced, as he pressed the cloth to her side again, blood already staining it.

“Could I know your name?” He asked, attempting to keep her attention away from the wound.

“Marcie..” The girl muttered, gritting her teeth. She took a moment to inspect the man further. There was a weapon of sorts on his back, wrapped in burlap. It almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Sitting besides him was an old bamboo staff, similar to the one her mother had used to beat back those monsters.

“Do I get to know your name?” Marcie asked expectantly, after a small pause.

The man smirked, nodding in amusement. “Marcie, you may call me Sensei Wu.”

The girl nodded, steadily growing used to the pressure on her side. “Where are your parents?”

Her heart sunk at that question. Silence befell her, muscles tensing as the images flashed by in her mind’s eye. The figure… Father collapsing… Mother’s goodbyes… the blood. The blood.

Something tapped her shoulder, and the almost muffled voice of Sensei Wu brought her back to the present. “Marcie?”

She found her gaze had drifted to a specific patch of grass besides Wu, her mouth open as if she were trying to speak, but simply unable to find the words. Marcie looked up to Wu once more, who was looking concerned. After once more failing to find anything to describe what had happened, she shut her mouth, dropping her gaze and shaking her head.

Wu frowned slightly, nodding. “Maybe later on, you will be able to share.”

Marcie didn’t answer, refocusing on that same patch of grass. It was strangely comforting, feeling as if looking around too much would break her shell.  
Sensei was silent, as he tore off another thick strip of cloth, using this to tie tightly around her stomach as a bandage. He stood, offering a hand to help her up. “Come. We can find you’re parents together.”

Marcie took his hand and grunted while standing, her side still feeling like it were on fire. She held hand a moment or two to steady herself, glancing around and feeling nervous of the dark again. Sensei lead her up to the road, helping her up the short, steep hillside.

“There was a field Mommy, Daddy, and I always went to around here. I was.. I was trying to find it, Mommy.. she… my mommy told me to wait there for her.” 

Sensei nodded, pointing up the road with his staff. “I think I know the field you’re talking about. Was planning to camp there tonight, actually.”

He began leading the way, glancing back to make sure she followed. Marcie trotted after him, having to keep up with his medium pace. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
